The Search for Steve
A truck pulls up in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house. A guy comes out, claiming to be Steve's true owner. He takes Steve back, and Phineas and Ferb, along with their friends, go on a journey to find him. Unknown to them, Steve has recently become an agent in the OWCA, and Perry is also on a mission to retrieve Steve. Doofenshmirtz helps, While Candace and her friends (even an enemy) track them to bust them. Summary Phineas and Ferb are wondering what to do that day. Phineas asks Steve, who just sits there changing colors. Ferb gives him a mushroom. Before Phineas can say "I know what we're gonna do today!" a truck pulls up. A man walks out and rings the doorbell. Lawrence answers it. The man introduces himself as Dr. Leonard Sims, and claims to heve lost his beloved chameleon that is orange, loves mushrooms and is scared of loud noises, such as a teenage girl's scream. Ferb reluctantly hands him over to Dr. Sims. Steve looks unhappy. Phineas asks where Steve is, as he missed the whole thing. He asks why Ferb's crying. His father explains that Steve's real owner came and took him back. Both just look sad all day. Isabella, Baljeet, Goldfish, Buford, Irving, Django, and the Fireside Girls are all trying to figure out why. Neither will talk to their best friends, which is normal for Ferb, but not Phineas. That night, Phineas wakes up to a window opening. It turns out Ferb was planning to find Steve. Phineas goes with him. Goldfish has had the most boring day ever. He just stares out the window. He sees Phineas and Ferb going out. He jumps out, "borrowing" Agent's rubber band chain. He texts Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, Irving and Django to "Go outside RIGHT THIS INSTANT! Bring anything useful in an adventure." Luckily, Goldfish always keeps an Emergency Adventure Pack, in case of an adventure. He catches up to Phineas and Ferb, and the rest of their friends are right behind. Goldfish asks if they even prepared for this. Phineas replies no. Meanwhile, Perry gets an alert for a mission. Monogram tells him that a new agent, Agent S (Steve) is missing. Perry remembers him being taken away. Monogram instructs him to go find him. Perry knows he needs help. He goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated After Hours, and requests Doof's help. He accepts, with Norm and Vanessa, along with a few old "-Inators." Candace saw her brothers out the window, and knows this MUST be the day she busts them. She brings anything, and I do mean ANYTHING to bust them She even calls in the old Phineas and Ferb Busting Squad, with Jeremy and Suzy added as new members. Candace implanted tracking chips in Phineas and Ferb's stuff, which just proves how obsessed she is with busting. Now, 3 parties are after the same goal. In the end, all 3 arrive at the same time. Perry hides and takes his hat off. It turns out that Steve is unhappy, locked in a cage as part of a circus. Phineas uses a laser watch to free him, and all the teams fly home on Doofenshmirtz Rocket Powered Jet Skiff. Running Gags Too Young Line: Ferb's Lines: What'cha Doin': Memorable Quotes Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus, don't you just love road trips? Goldfish: Ah, Phineas, don't you just love road trips? Phineas: Ferb, why are you crying? Where's Steve? Is he gone? ferb nods Phineas: (Cries) Goldfish: You do realize that you have no idea where he is, and no weapons in case of minions, no supplies, no ropes, no nothing, right? Ferb: Well, technically Goldfish, we don't have no nothing. Soundtrack The soundtrack was released the day the movie came out. it included: "To Go On An Adventure..." by Goldfish "Just Another Circus Freak" by Offstage Voice "When You're on a Road Trip!" By Goldfish and Doofenshmirtz (Similar to Busted how two people in different locations are singing the same song) "This is Boring" By Isabella, Goldfish, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, Candace, and the Fireside Girls "Chameleon out of a Tree" (Parody of Fish out of Water) by Offstage Voice "Give Up!?" by Ferb (Note, this is the first song sung by Ferb in his true voice) "She's Huntin' for Some Bustin'" by The PnF Busting Squad "Traveling for a Chameleon!" Every Character "Goldfish's World" (More up to date version of Yakko's World) by Goldfish (Short featured after the credits) "Stop Singing, Goldfish!" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, and the Fireside Girls. (Ironically, they sang to get Goldfish to stop singing) The Soundtrack will also include the five "All Time Best" Phineas and Ferb songs (That weren't ever released on a CD before), as voted by fans on Disney.Com. The results were: One Good Scare, Gimme a Grade, I'm Me, Come Home Perry, and AGLET Category:Fanon Works Category:Works of AgentGoldfish